


Almost

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "I'm pregnant!"Well fuck..this wasn't how he imagined learning he was going to be a dad for the first time.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Almost

Time moves slowly when you were tied up. That was one thing Nick had learned from his experiences. 

But time moved even more slow when it was more than just your life on the line.

Across from him on the other side of the room was Ellie. Her ankles and wrists tied just like his own to the metal chair, he could see the worry and fear she tried so hard to hide slowly seep out the longer they were here. It had been a few hours but felt like days.

Her shell only started to break more as the punches to him kept coming. Thankfully other than two, the rest weren't aimed at his face. That didn't mean his ribs and other parts of his body weren't in pain though. Every punch he could see her start to crumble but he would take it all, because it meant they weren't hurting her instead.

Mikael, a man he got arrested years ago, looked down at him with a smirk, reaching over to grab a large knife from the table next to him. Nick swallowed thickly, the taste of blood leaving a nasty aftertaste in his mouth. 

"I think our little fun has ended Nicholas, don't you?" Mikael taunted, his thick accent practically dripping off his words. 

Nick knew not to speak, even when spoken to. It only ended in another threat towards Ellie, who was now staring wide eyed and breathing heavily. 

For a moment Nick wished he could turn back time and change things. If he and Ellie hadn't started their friends with benefits deal, she wouldn't have been the leverage they used to keep him in line, she wouldn't have been the perfect option for them. 

But as the sharp edges of the knife pressed against his neck, he realized that would mean he wouldn't have got to experience everything he had with her. Not the way his name fell from her lips in the heat of the moment, the way she seemed to glow after with her hair spread out along the pillow, her fingers tracing invisible shapes against his skin because she wanted contact but didn't want to seem clingy, and not the way she almost asked him to stay every time but changed her mind but when she did it gave him that feeling of hope. 

Nick wouldn't change any of it.

As the knife pressed a little harder making him slightly flinch, his body tensed, ready to try and fight his way out somehow.

But it was Ellie's shout that caused the pressure of the knife to lessen as Mikael stared at her in barely disguised shock.

"I'm pregnant!"

Nick's eyes widened. For a quick second he thought she was lying, just a tactic to either stop Mikael or try to stall until help came..but then Nick remembered. He remembered how she had been eating more than usual which had definitely caught attention, the way she'd stare anxiously at the calendar, or how she had been tearing up at movies he knew never made her emotional before. 

Well fuck..this wasn't how he imagined learning he was going to be a dad for the first time.

"Are you really that heartless that you'd make my baby grow up without its father?" Ellie quickly said after. 

Nick would have smirked proudly at her if his throat wasn't at risk of being sliced open. They didn't have much time alone together since being here, but there was just enough time for him to give her a brief rundown on Mikael..including how his father had been killed before he was born, leaving him to grow up without his own. 

And Ellie was playing on those emotions. 

Mikael seemed to freeze for a second..just as the door behind Nick busted open with a shout coming barely seconds later.

But Mikael reacted, and Nick felt a sharp pain to his throat followed quickly by the sound of gunshots. 

He barely registered the sound of Ellie's scream mixed with a cry of his name, everything seemed to lose focus. 

* * *

It was a whole two days after being rushed to the hospital that he woke up. 

He was lucky to be alive the doctor had told him. Not only because of the blood loss, but if the knife had cut any deeper- he might have not made it. He'd have a scar, and he wasn't allowed to talk for at least two weeks to prevent any further damage, but he was alive.

His brain had been so hazy from the medication that for the first two hours after waking up, he didn't remember Ellie's words.

But when she walked in his hospital room for the first time, it all came back.

With wide eyes, Nick scrambled for the notebook and pen one of the nurses had given him to communicate. His hand rushed across the paper as he wrote, practically shoving it in Ellie's face after.

She laughed softly at his actions before her eyes scanned the words.

_you're pregnant?!_

Ellie bit her lip, then slowly nodded. "Yeah..yeah I am." She whispered. 

Nick swallowed, wincing as he did. 

_you're pregnant and I almost died_

Her eyes watered at the words as they both felt it. He had almost died before meeting their baby, before experiencing what fatherhood was like, before their child grew. 

"I was so terrified Nick." Ellie said softly, voice cracking. "I can't lose you..especially not now, not when this baby and I need you."

His own eyes watered now, one of his hands hesitantly reaching for her stomach. Ellie seeing his hesitation smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it flat on her stomach with her own over his. 

"I know.." Ellie laughed in disbelief. "We're going to be parents..us! So much for this friends with benefits deal huh?"

Nick raised an eyebrow giving her a 'yeah right' face making her laugh once more. "Yeah not our brightest idea."

Reluctantly he pulled his hand from her stomach to write. 

_but it brought us here_

Ellie smiled. "True- but where exactly is here, besides this baby?"

_two people in love raising a baby?_ Nick held it out to her with a hopeful look.

"Nick.." She breathed out, hope shining in her own eyes.

He wrote three more words before showing her the notebook.

_I love you_

They weren't spoken out loud, but they didn't need to be. 

Ellie grinned widely, taking his face in her hands as she kissed him. "I love you too." She murmured, lips still almost touching his own. 

Again, Nick placed his hand on her still flat stomach almost as if hypnotized. Ellie didn't mind at all, her own hands resting back on his with a beautiful smile on her lips. 

Later they'd talk about everything else that happened, but for now they would bask in them finally confessing and the baby that would be a mix of them both. A baby that already captured their hearts.


End file.
